This invention relates to surface raceways covering of aftermarket power cords, lines, cables, chains for lights, fans, security devices, computers and various electrical products.
Since early days of electricity, means and methods for covering aftermarket electrical cords and lines have been devised and modified continuously. Today, many types of surface raceways, as defined by Article 352 of the National Electric Code (1993), are used to cover almost any cord, line or cable whether it be non-electrical, electrical, fiber optic, hydraulic activator or other type. None, however, have provided the convenience, simplicity, adaptability, aesthetics, economics and reliability taught by this invention.
Examples of different types of aftermarket cord covering include the following: U.S. Pat. No. 630,599; issued to Douglas et al on Aug. 8, 1899, taught a spiral-overlap flexible covering for electrical cables and wires. U.S. Pat. No. 688,970 issued to Saylor on Dec. 17, 1901, taught a mesh asbestos fire protector for telephone cables. U.S. Pat. No. 2,408,253, issued to Diebold on Sep. 24, 1946, taught a C-shaped tube with a linear gap that was tensioned circumferentially on cord as a protective cover. French Patent No. 950,028, issued to Bernard et al on Jul. 23, 1947, taught a C-clamp spring-positioned on a plurality of electrical liner juxtaposed in a compartmental bracket. French Patent No. 1,368,536, issued to Raymond on Sep. 6, 1963, described a C-clamp that was screw-positioned on a plurality of electrical lines juxtaposed in a compartmental bracket. U.S. Pat. No. 3,249,679, issued to Bogese on May 3, 1966, described an opposite-directional spiral-expansive cover for protecting electrical joints and lines extended in opposite directions from the electrical joints. U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,374, issued to Pollack on Jun. 12, 1984, taught arcuate tubing with an attachment plate in a C-shaped configuration for covering electrical cord. U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,865, issued to Sprenger on Jul. 23, 1985, taught an arcuate cord-cover, tube with either a D-leg or an L-leg base for attachment to a surface. U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,280, Issued to Tigrett on Jun. 1, 1993, taught a C-tube covering with screw-on orifices and wrench-access orifices for attachment to marine-grade shore power structures. U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,542, issued to Pollack on Jan. 7, 1986, taught an adaptation of his 1984 patent with a dome-shaped configuration for aesthetic features. U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,351, Issued to Kirlin on Nov. 13, 1990, taught an automobile wiring harness conduit having a corrugated tubular wall threadable into a sound-deadening split tube. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,736, issued to Halfacre on Apr. 19, 1994, taught a channel cord cover that was attachable to brackets on room surfaces.